The Final Hope
by darksnowx1
Summary: Its the final battle against Gaia to save Olympus and the demigods have been defeated, destroyed by the power of the earth goddess. But have they really? A certain daughter of Hades has used the mist to save herself and she must find a way, if there is one, to stop Olympus from falling. Please review! Rated T for several character deaths.


New Story! I wrote up this story since I don't think I've read anything dealing with the demigods losing and it would be an interesting angle. Anyway, it's a great new story but I'll only keep writing if its popular since I'm short on time. All rights to the series go to Rick Riordan and whoever the publisher was. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the final standoff. The demigods stared at the goddess of the Earth, at her full strength, before them. Behind them, the city of Athens was ablaze, the screams and yells echoing into the night.  
Leo was the first to speak. "How…exactly….did you do that?"  
Gaia cocked her head. "What?"  
"Do you know how hard it was to get here?"  
The ground before the earth goddess shimmered and another goddess appeared. Piper hissed in disapproval.  
"I did that, it was easy," said Khione.  
"Um, so you're saying that making every single person in the city want to destroy each other and throw bombs at us is easy."  
Khione smiled coldly. "Chill guys! All I did was collapse the economy. Can you imagine how simple that was?"  
The demigods stared at her like WTF.  
The snow goddess cackled. "Mankind spends thousands of years building this mighty city and all I need is a few thousand dollars to take it down! Olympus is doomed." The ground shook and the rioters began racing up the hill to the Acropolis. Khione sent a blast of cold air at them. "And so are you."

The seven demigods dodged the cold blast and charged at the Earth Goddess. Percy uncapped Riptide and wielded it. Piper ran forwards, her sword glinting in the flames. Frank turned into a frog. He then turned into a very embarrassed looking bear. Jason sprang at Gaia, slicing at her.

And from there, it all went very wrong. Gaia roared and threw rocks at them. Jason dodged and sliced at her and sand flowed out. However, he was so preoccupied with killing the goddess that he never noticed the pillar crashing down on him. Piper wailed in horror and launched herself at Khione. But a knife is no match for a sword of a goddess. She knew she was losing but knew that she must win for Jason's sake. She lifted her blade and aimed for the goddess's head. Even an immortal would not last through a headstab without falling. Then she stopped dead and looked down. Khione's ice pick was impaled through her body, piercing her heart and coming out her back. Her world went fuzzy as terror gripped her. The ice girl pulled the blade back out of Piper's body. She crumpled to the floor, her blood spreading across the ancient stones.

Meanwhile, the others were having similar problems. The earthquake and the rocks and the slushy ground made it difficult for them. Hazel was the next to go as she was preparing to lunge at Khione, she got struck by a flying rock. Her body lay motionless on the ground, limbs at odd angles.  
The bear that was Frank launched himself at Gaia. Khione blasted cold air at Frank and he froze immediately. He _literally _froze into a block of ice and you could see the bear clawing at the ice briefly before giving in to the cold.  
Finally, as if the demigods were having enough trouble, the riot mob appeared. Percy and Annabeth swung their swords at them but it didn't work, since the rioters were mortal. Meanwhile, Leo was using an unusual sword to combat the mob to some success. Actually, it was a regular sword that was on fire. Yeah. Well, the blade still passed through them but at least the protesters caught fire. However, it only fuelled the rioters on. One rioter threw a Molotov cocktail at Annabeth. It exploded and she disappeared in a shrieking ball of fire. Leo lost concentration and disappeared under the furious crowd. Percy was the last one standing. He shot out a jet of water, propelling the angry crowded back. He turned back to Gaia and fell to his knees.  
Gaia smiled. "Well, well, our little hero is all that's left."  
Percy gritted his teeth and shot water and the colossal woman before him. She lazily brushed it aside.  
"Olympus has lost," she declared and nodded to Khione. The icy girl turned and turned Percy to ice, prompting him to cry out. "We…have…. …not lost," he managed out.  
Then he crumbled into icy dust.

Gaia looked at the sky. "Gods of Olympus, your last line of defence has been defeated. Prepare to meet your destruction."

Khione and Gaia disappeared into a cloud of dust and ice.

.

.

.

.

In the corner of the Acropolis, the shattered body of the girl who was struck down by a boulder slowly faded out like the mist.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME. Yeah, I know, I probably just killed off your favourite character but at the end of the chapter you can probably guess what will happen next and what Hazel did. If you want to keep reading, please REVIEW since I'm real busy now and I'll only go ahead with writing a story that lots of people will read. I didn't read through the story much, maybe there are some mistakes.

A/N: I haven't read the series for ages so maybe some facts are wrong idk maybe

~darksnowx1


End file.
